


stay up

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: “You are my friend, this is what friends are for,” Baekhyun reassures Kyungsoo. Or himself.For kissing?





	stay up

**Author's Note:**

> for gizem <3

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sobs.  
  
The last time Kyungsoo checked the right corner of his laptop, it was two am. He has no idea how much time has passed since that, only that he has three pages left until he is done with his homework. That was his most important task for the night, at least until Baekhyun showed up at his door looking like an abandoned puppy.  
  
His clothes are drenched, probably because it has been raining since midnight, and his shoulders are slumped, head turned towards the floor but he dares to take a few glances at Kyungsoo (he knows Kyungsoo hates being interrupted when he’s busy late at night).  
  
But there is no way Kyungsoo could get mad at him, especially when he looks so lost.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks, simply. They are way past asking “ _is something wrong?_ ”. If there is something going on, the other will know it. And with Baekhyun it’s easy to tell; the only thing it takes is seeing his lips pulled into a thin line, arms hanging like he doesn’t know what to do with them and eyes full of tears that he’s trying so hard to keep from spilling.  
  
“Jiyeon broke up with me.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Kyungsoo can’t say that that was something he had been expecting, or even ever thought of happening. For what he knew, Baekhyun and Jiyeon were always the annoyingly clingy couple that wasn’t afraid of public displays of affection or eating each other’s faces while Kyungsoo was right there, on the couch, watching the movie the other two couldn’t care less about. There was something about Baekhyun’s hand running up her thigh and her giggling as she buried her face in Baekhyun’s shoulder, it made him feel many things that he couldn’t decipher.  
  
“Go take a warm shower and change. Then we can talk,” Kyungsoo says, knowing Baekhyun will listen to him.  
  
He closes his laptop, getting up from the chair, and he swears to god he thought his ass would get stuck in it. That’s what he gets for never finishing his homework on time.  
  
He goes to the kitchen, grabbing Baekhyun’s favorite vanilla flavored cappuccino, and strawberry ice cream from the fridge; that’s the procedure in this kind of situations. The first day Kyungsoo moved in with Baekhyun, he failed an important exam and Baekhyun, wanting to be a good roommate, offered him ice cream and cappuccino (which is really, the only kind of coffee he takes), and Kyungsoo can’t lie and say it didn’t help him feel better.  
  
Kyungsoo sits at the table, rubbing his eyes as he listens to Baekhyun stumble through their apartment after he got out of the shower. He loves this time of the day the most. They live in the center of the city but no cars can be heard, only the ticking of the clock on the wall. He opens the window, the rain has stopped, and there is nothing better than the smell of the air after it has been raining for many hours. He can hear a few birds chirping so maybe it is too early in the morning for him to go back to sleep, anyway.  
  
“Thank you.” He turns around when Baekhyun speaks up, voice a little harsh, probably from crying in the shower. He’s wearing Kyungsoo’s shirt; it’s just a plain white one, and he knows it because it’s a little tight around his shoulders, but also because he washed all of Baekhyun’s shirts today since he always just piles them up beneath his bed until Kyungsoo gets annoyed enough to wash them all by himself. It’s a great tactic to avoiding doing your own laundry, Kyungsoo will give him that.  
  
“Tell me what happened.” Kyungsoo sits next to him, keeps himself from reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“You can cry,” he adds quietly, and it makes Baekhyun chuckle. He takes a deep breath, hands slightly shaking as he has them wrapped around the warm cup. He worries his bottom lip, eyes fixed on the table like he’s thinking so hard about how to put his pain in words.  
  
“I thought we were supposed to watch a movie, I mean that’s what she told me, but I arrived at her apartment and she-” Baekhyun chokes, coughing so hard Kyungsoo feels like his lungs are going to come out of his mouth.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, slow down.”  
  
Baekhyun nods, taking another breath before he continues, “She said there was something important we had to talk about, and you know, I shit my pants at that moment,” he laughs nervously, “She was like Baekhyun, you know you are really dear to me and _blah blah_ , and then she said, _but I like someone else_.”  
  
“Who?” Kyungsoo asks immediately.  
  
Baekhyun looks at him disappointedly, “That’s your only concern?” Kyungsoo just raises an eyebrow. “Okay. Ugh. It’s Eunseo, the smart blonde girl from math class.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, “No wonder. She’s so much cooler than you.”  
  
Baekhyun groans. “Can you, please, not rub that in my face, I’m aware. She beat my ass in literally every game we have ever played together.” He rests his head in his hands, staring at the table, looking like a kicked puppy.  
  
“There’s something else. You wouldn’t be so beaten up about it if it was just that,” Kyungsoo concludes, looking at Baekhyun suspiciously. He went through breakups way worse, and he wasn’t even close to being this upset.  
  
“God, this is so stupid,” Baekhyun finally says, “Laugh and I swear I will kill you.”  
  
That threat alone makes Kyungsoo have to keep his lips from twitching up into a smile. “Okay, go on.”  
  
“She also said that I’m a bad kisser.” Those words come out so quickly that Kyungsoo almost doesn’t catch them.  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments, Kyungsoo staring at Baekhyun in disbelief. Not because Baekhyun is apparently a bad kisser, but because that is why he got dumped. He isn’t sure if he feels bad for him or wants to laugh in his face.  
  
“I’m really hurt,” Baekhyun adds, head falling down.  
  
Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “Not her fault that you can’t kiss.”  
  
Baekhyun groans, taking a sip of his cappuccino. “Yes, but imagine having someone say that to your face. I’m broken.”  
  
“Well, okay, that is a little mean, but you can’t blame her. She just did what she feels is the best for her, and you, as well. Also, you’ve been dating for two months, it’s good that she was honest at the beginning, maybe too honest, but yeah, it’s better than leading you on,” Kyungsoo shrugs his shoulders.  
  
“I hate it when you’re right.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, hand finally moving to rub over Baekhyun’s shoulder blades. He feels his muscles relax under his touch, and he can hear Baekhyun sighing into it. He’s just a house cat; loves to lie around all day, sleep, eat, be pet and scratched. Makes an okay roommate.  
  
“It will be okay, I’m here for you.”  
  
“It won’t. Do you think I’m a bad kisser?” Baekhyun whines, arms falling onto the table as he sinks in his chair.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Kyungsoo says, laughing as he gets up from his chair to get himself a glass of water. His mouth feels dry.  
  
“What? You are supposed to be on my side! I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun lets his head hit the table, groaning in pain just seconds after.  
  
“I mean, Jiyeon was your girlfriend for long enough to say if you’re a bad kisser or not. I’m not qualified to comment on that.”  
  
“True, but, you are my friend and you’re supposed to be on my side no matter what, duh.”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, turning around to look at him. “Baekhyun, you are a wonderful kisser.” As soon as those words come out of his mouth, he feels the tips of his ears turning red. “There, are you relieved now?”  
  
Baekhyun makes a face, scrunching his nose. “No, surprisingly.”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, “Get someone to make out with and then ask for their honest opinion. It’s simple.”  
  
“No girl is gonna make out with me after the word gets out why I got dumped.”  
  
“Who says it has to be a girl?” He has his back turned to Baekhyun as his lips hover over the rim of his glass.  
  
“Oh,” is all that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, and there are a few moments of silence as Kyungsoo drinks his water and Baekhyun tries to come up with a response.  
  
Kyungsoo turns around, probably puts the glass down way too harshly, his knuckles turning white as he grips onto the counter, waiting for Baekhyun to say something.  
  
“Do you... Do you wanna do it?”  
  
Kyungsoo gulps, eyes finding Baekhyun’s, he can feel his heart hammering against his chest.  
  
“Do what?” _Stupid. Idiot_ , he thinks.  
  
“Kiss me,” Baekhyun replies, “And, you know,” he stutters, “...give me your opinion?”  
  
It would be a lie if he said he didn’t want to. Every time they clean the kitchen together, he wants to press into Baekhyun until the countertop is digging into his lower back, and devour him whole. When they are watching a movie together, he wants to sit on Baekhyun, and just make out with him until the ending credits roll. Or vice-versa. It doesn’t matter as long as they are kissing. And it’s not like he has a crush on his roommate or something, it’s just that there’s something about Baekhyun that really pulls him in.  
  
There are times when Baekhyun is talking to Kyungsoo about something, but his eyes keep traveling south from Kyungsoo’s, and he gets lost somewhere in the story he was telling. It’s like his brain short circuits, and Kyungsoo always laughs it off, but he can’t get rid of the tingling sensation in his chest every time it happens.  
  
So, yeah, maybe he does want to kiss Baekhyun. Maybe he has wanted it for a long time now.  
  
“I mean, I can be objective,” is all Kyungsoo says, though, and he already feels as if he’s running out of breath.  
  
“Yeah, and like, it won’t be weird or anything,” Baekhyun looks up at him from the table, laughing nervously, “We are just friends, and,” he coughs, “you are helping me out, yeah?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, then shrugs. Baekhyun just _no homo_ -ed him.  
  
Those few seconds that take Baekhyun to cross the short space from the table to where Kyungsoo is standing, are long, and torturous. Kyungsoo wants to run away.  
  
“You sure?” He asks, voice broken. Baekhyun puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, carefully as if he’s afraid he could break him. He inches closer, their feet aligned, Baekhyun’s right between Kyungsoo’s. Neither of them is sure.  
  
“Why not?” He says under his breath, slowly filling in the gap between them. Kyungsoo wants to touch his shoulders, put his hands on Baekhyun’s chest that he has been admiring for so long, he wants to do something, but he’s scared. Shitless.  
  
“You are my friend, this is what friends are for,” Baekhyun reassures Kyungsoo. Or himself.  
  
_For kissing?_ , Kyungsoo wants to say, but decides against. Friends are there to help each other out. Yes, that’s what he is doing- being a good friend.  
  
And that’s why he grabs Baekhyun by his shoulders, switching their places until he’s pressing his roommate into the kitchen counter like he has always wanted to. He takes in the smell of his own shampoo that Baekhyun loves using way too much, feels his heart beat against his own chest, pulling him in by the collar of his own shirt; ready to kiss his friend in their shared apartment. Maybe Baekhyun is more his than he was ever Jiyeon’s, maybe that’s how it’s supposed to be.  
  
So he presses his lips against Baekhyun’s, lets the tips of their noses brush just a second before that; it makes Baekhyun kiss him with a smile on his face.  
  
It’s a little awkward at first, Kyungsoo just gently sucking on Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun’s hands are warm on his waist, and Kyungsoo’s are trembling on his shoulders. Baekhyun is always so warm, so welcoming, he feels like home.  
  
Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist, and Kyungsoo relaxes against him, sighing into the kiss.  
  
It’s weird, kissing his roommate at four am under the barely working kitchen light. He’s tired, Baekhyun is too, he knows he is when he exhales through his nose, resting his forehead on Kyungsoo’s.  
  
Baekhyun pulls away, “That was fine.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah”, hand coming to rest on Baekhyun’s nape. “At least you’re good at that part.”  
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun frowns, maybe a little offended, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. “I’ll show you. Kiss me again. Now a little mo-”  
  
“Shut up,” Kyungsoo whispers, pulling him back in almost immediately. Needily. “Like this?” he breathes against Baekhyun’s skin right before he coaxes his lips apart with the tip of his tongue, and Baekhyun nods, playfully biting it. Kyungsoo swats his arm and uses the chance he gets when Baekhyun yelps to deepen the kiss, drag his tongue over the latter’s. Baekhyun makes a sound in the back of his throat, not exactly articulated but he isn’t pulling away, either, and Kyungsoo takes that as a hint to continue. His barely apparent stubble tickles Baekhyun’s chin, and he’s pressing him probably way too hard into the countertop, but he isn’t complaining.  
  
“Wait,” he says, and Baekhyun leans back, head almost hitting the cabinet behind him, “too much spit.”  
  
Baekhyun grimaces, and Kyungsoo thinks he looks ugly like that, especially from this distance. But he still leans in to give him another short peck on the lips- pretty, pink, and swollen- how could he resist?  
  
“I thought that was hot,” he says, shrugging, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.  
  
“Maybe it would if we were having like a,” he thinks for a second, “super heated sex and I asked you to spit in my mouth.”  
  
Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow, “That’s oddly detailed. Are you into that?”  
  
“No,” the tips of his ears are red, he knows by the way the corners of Baekhyun’s lips tug into a slight smile, “Now kiss me. A little less like a dog.”  
  
“What is that su-” Baekhyun’s words are cut off by a sharp press of Kyungsoo’s lips against his, and Kyungsoo isn’t the one to waste time so he cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, teeth digging into his lower lip until he moans. Shameless for so early in the morning.  
  
Kyungsoo feels light-headed when Baekhyun sucks on his tongue, his legs would probably give out if Baekhyun wasn’t holding him still. He can feel blood buzzing in his ears and hands sweating as he tugs on Baekhyun’s, _his_ , shirt.  
  
“Six,” Kyungsoo barely says, lips brushing Baekhyun’s as he does so.  
  
“Out of five?” Baekhyun says, smirking.  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, splaying his hands over Baekhyun’s chest, partly to push him away but mostly because he has always wanted to do that. “Ten. I’m sorry.”  
  
He’s lying. Baekhyun isn’t that bad, but he could still use some help. Also, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t a tingling feeling on his lips that he can’t get rid of no matter how many times he sweeps his tongue over them.  
  
“I’m so fucked,” Baekhyun groans, throwing his head back.  
  
“With that kind of kissing? I doubt it.” Kyungsoo teases.  
  
Baekhyun tilts his head, jutting his lower lip out, like the fact that it’s already so swollen isn’t enough to drive Kyungsoo crazy.  
  
“I’m just joking. You bite too harshly and use too much tongue, but it’s nothing that can’t be fixed,” Kyungsoo tells him honestly, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Baekhyun sighs. “Can I practice... with you?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat and for a second he thinks Baekhyun might have felt it against his own chest, too.  
  
“I mean... if you want to?” Kyungsoo replies, uncertain, Baekhyun immediately grins.  
  
“Let’s start right now, then.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot wide, and _It’s_ _so_ _late_ , _I_ _shouldn’t_ _be_ _kissing_ _my_ _roommate_ _until_ _the_ _sun_ _rises_. But somehow, that doesn’t sound half bad. So he’s pulling Baekhyun closer until he can see all the tiny pimples on his cheeks and the light stubble above his upper lip. His skin is soft under Kyungsoo’s fingers, his cheeks flushed when they share a look.  
  
“I need to sleep,” Kyungsoo whispers as his lips ghost over Baekhyun’s jaw.  
  
Baekhyun hums, eyes fluttering closed. One of his hands travels up Kyungsoo’s back, sending shivers down his spine. He threads his fingers through his hair, pulling on it lightly, making Kyungsoo smile.  
  
“Stay up,” Baekhyun murmurs against his cheek, “just a little longer.”  
  
Kyungsoo moves slightly, just enough so the tips of their noses are brushing. The corner of Baekhyun’s lips tugs up, but Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to appreciate it because the latter is leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. It’s slow and lazy, but there’s almost something erotic in the way Baekhyun sucks on his tongue that makes him feel intoxicated, makes him press himself against him until neither of them can properly breathe.  
  
“See, I was good, you liked that,” Baekhyun says cockily, hands cupping Kyungsoo’s cheeks.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, it was horrible. Let me show you how to- ah,” he melts completely when their lips meet again, and he’s opening his eyes only to find Baekhyun looking right back at him. It feels like a game, who is going to give in first, close his eyes, sigh right into the latter’s mouth, let himself be devoured.  
  
But there is no winner because Kyungsoo starts laughing and Baekhyun joins him, teeth accidentally clicking together.  
  
“You have to spoon me tonight,” Baekhyun looks through the window, “or more like today.”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, pushing away from Baekhyun. “No way.”  
  
“My girlfriend dumped me,” Baekhyun says quickly, and Kyungsoo deadpans.  
  
“Okay.” Kyungsoo sighs, pulling Baekhyun by his hand down the hallway, and into his room. Into his bed. Arms.


End file.
